The Task
by Lizzie Parkinson
Summary: Will Carlisle be able to complete the task in only 10 minutes? Smut! One-shot!


Carlisle was driving home when he heard his phone chirp with an incoming text message. At the next red light he looked at what the message said. It was from his girlfriend, now living together and said simply; "You have ten minutes when you get home to make me cum hard, or else you don't get in me all weekend!"

This was something that they had hinted at before, a tease and denial game for one or the other, but neither had been brave enough to initiate it as of yet. Seeing the message made his cock as hard as a rock, and straining against the fabric of his slacks. He drove carefully, but as fast as he could to get home and start on his task. In near record time he was in the driveway and running down the sidewalk to the front door. Once inside he didn't see her, but heard music coming from the bedroom. He ran up the steps and opened the door to their bedroom.

Esme was lying on the bed waiting for him. She looked over and smiled at him as he entered. He looked at her and saw that she was still in her work clothes, the blue and black dress she'd worn to work with the black pantyhose; even her heels were still on. 'Would I have to undress her and bring her off within the ten minutes?' He wondered to himself.

"Ready to play? I'm starting the timer on my phone now, you better get started. You can use any toy, any finger or your tongue to get me off, but no cock until you've made me cum, got it?" She grinned and hit the button to start the timer. He scrambled over to the bed and began to kiss her as he worked his hands under her dress. Instinctively he hand went to her crotch, he knew he'd have to peel the pantyhose and her panties off before being able to get inside her, but still he couldn't resist. What he found was the surprise. Her pussy was bare, not covered by nylon or underwear. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a puzzled look.

"You were in the shower when I got dressed this morning. No panties and crotch-less pantyhose have made me wet all day! Now get going, nine minutes left!" she said and giggled at his incredulous look.

He began to kiss her passionately again, knowing that that was one thing that always got her going, and his hand went under her dress again. He could feel how incredibly wet she was, she must have been thinking about this all day long. He slid two fingers easily into her and began to fuck her rhythmically with the fingers, curling them upwards to try and stimulate her G-spot.

Usually he teased her in some ways, drawing out the foreplay in some form or fashion, but not tonight. Tonight he had one goal, make her cum as quickly as he could. After a few moments they broke their kiss and he moved to her neck, nibbling at it, knowing that it gave her goose bumps. She moaned in appreciation and he increased the pace of my finger fucking. She was bucking back quickly, enjoying my efforts and was loudly telling me so. She still had her phone in her hand and looked down at it again, "Seven minutes," she moaned as he pumped my fingers in and out repeatedly.

He knew she was moving along, but wouldn't cum in seven minutes with just his fingers, so he moved to her nightstand and pulled out her little clit vibe and smiled as he pushed his head under her dress. He began to lick up and down her slit and turned the vibe on, positioning it near her clit. He wasn't sure if he was on the right spot until she screamed in pleasure, and he knew to hold the vibe still. He continued to lick up and down her soaking pussy lips, occasionally flicking his tongue in and out of her slit.

He continued like that, occasionally hearing her call out the minutes in a lust-fueled haze. He could tell she was trying to hold out, to tease him more. When she called out one minute he knew he had to pull out the last gun. He kept the vibe on her clit and with his other hand he pushed four fingers inside her, aiming for her G-spot. He continued to lick on her outer pussy lips while doing all this, silently praying it was enough to break her resolve. What seemed like seconds later he was rewarded with a loud moan and his fingers being squeezed tight by her PC muscles contracting and gripping he fingers as she orgasmed.

Her moans filled the room and he sighed as he heard the timer going off, as her orgasm was going on. As she began to come down he looked out from underneath her dress and she had a loopy, happy grin on her face.

"You won, so you get me anyway you want, all weekend long," she said. He didn't know that was a perk of bringing her off, but was going to take full advantage of it, starting now. I took off my pants and pushed up her dress enough so that their hips could meet. He slid his entire length in her and fucked her hard, holding her arms down and driving into her. He was so horny that I only lasted a little over a minute before he growled and came deep inside her, triggering another orgasm for her. As he finished he collapsed on top of her.

"What a way to start the weekend!" she said and he could only nod in agreement.

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave your review. I really want to know what you think of it. **


End file.
